A Poisoned Fate
by o0FirebornPhoenix0o
Summary: (I don't own Warriors or it's characters. All I own is my OC's, rated T for violence.) Oceancrasher the she-cat is exiled for killing an Ashfur-like tomcat named Poisonring! Enraged by this, Oceancrasher assassinates warriors of Thunderclan each moon. When she targets her friend, now the leader of the crippled clan, Thornstar has to take action. Will he kill her in battle?
1. Chapter 1

I sat quietly, blinking my green eyes at the shadows that danced across the muddy ground outside in the clearing. The smell of rain hung in the air. I sighed, getting up slowly and quietly so I wouldn't wake my fellow warriors. _What I need is a walk. Perhaps that will help me get sleepy._ I thought as I padded out of the den. The branches and leaves scratched at my back as I slid out, and the mud squelched under my paws. I slowly made my way to the edge of the Thunderclan camp, and looked up at the sky, slowly getting lighter. The pale moon looked like a claw, framed by the rolling clouds and drifting down to the world. Silverpelt was obscured by the storm.

"Only Riverclan can stand this sort of stuff." I muttered to myself, scowling. "Maybe I should go back to the den..." I hated water, even though I was named for the giant expanse of the stuff that was found by the forest cats one-hundred moons ago when they were finding an answer to the Twoleg problem they had back then.

My ears perked up. Something was sliding and slipping towards me. "Hey Oceancrasher!" a black cat called quietly to me. I stepped aside, and I watched, amused as he slid face first into the thorny bramble walls of the camp.

"Hey there Poisonring." I bit my tongue so I didn't laugh. "You okay there?" He got up and nodded, spitting out a few thorns.

"Blizzardpelt has woken me up for that new early morning patrol. You haven't forgotten about that little er... Disagreement Thunderclan and Shadowclan had." Poisonring told me. "He also wants you to come along with Thornpelt and I."

With a nod of my blue head, I got up and waved my blue-and-yellow tail for him to follow. "Don't slip." I teased him. He grinned and padded after me. "And I wouldn't call that 'disagreement' little. A cat nearly died." I muttered to him.

"Eh, well whats done is done. I don't really care that much anymore. Besides, I've already almost forgotten that." He answered. "I wish the medicine cat had something to help cats remember stuff we forget."

"You only remember stuff if it's drilled into your head, mousebrain." I padded on ahead. "Just kidding, you know I would never actually say that and mean it, right?"

"I guess your right. Hey! At least I sorta remember how we met!" He almost agreed with me.

"Oh really? Let's see if you actually do after the patrol." I started to run. Mud flew onto Poisonring's head as I suddenly accelerated. _Squelch, slop _were the sounds that our paws made as we sprinted to Blizzardstorm. Thornpelt, right next to him, smiled at me. Poisonring shook off the mud that has landed on his ears.

"Alright. We will be heading out to patrol the Shadowclan border. Of course, we will not be the only cats out there, because there are a few more patrols stationed out there. Also, be weary of those savage, greedy Shadowclan warriors." Blizzardstorm instructed us, adding a snarl at the thought of Shadowclan.

He waved his tail for us to follow, and we followed swiftly through the bushes and bramble, wet with the rain of early Greenleaf. The same thoughts ran through our heads. _This is just like that first day when we were first made apprentices! Except with Goldenpool and Chargetail. _I remarked. Even Poisonring could remember.

After several uneventful, boring minutes we came to an ending in the trees, and the soft ground sloped gently downwards to the edge of a clear river. Another Thunderclan patrol spotted us and brushed past, quickly saying that there was nothing suspicious on the Shadowclan border. They padded back the way we came. We then split up into two groups. "Thornpelt will be with Oceancrasher, Poisonring will be with me." Blizzardstorm instructed us. "We will split to gain max coverage of the border."

We walked our own separate ways, and Thornpelt and I padded along on the damp sand. The sun was climbing just over the tips of the prickly evergreens lining Shadowclan's side of the river. I glanced over at Shadowclan's side, and noticed something. I stopped dead still, one paw raised meant to take another step. Thornpelt paused and scanned my face. Suddenly his eyes widened.

Something orange and yellow reached up into the sky, spewing gray smoke. "F-fire...?" I started. The ash coming down from Shadowclan could reach Thunderclan or Riverclan. If it hit Windclan the results would be disastrous with all the dry grass. "FIRE!" I screeched. Thornpelt and I sprinted over to Blizzardstorm and Poisonring who were starting to fall back.

"Run! We have to evacuate the cats from the camp!" Blizzardpelt yowled as we tore our way through the bushes. I glanced back, and gasped in horror. The forest behind us was being engulfed by flames lit presumably by a dieing ember that landed in the green leaves.

We all crashed and slid into the camp, and several cats look at us questioningly. I, gasping for breath, manage to spit out only a few words. "Fire... Get everyone out of... here." Slowly I stood, watching for only a moment as the other warriors rushed to get queens carrying sleepy kits out of the well protected cave below the leaders den under the Highledge. I scrambled to a small bush on the edge of the camp, and started to get the elders out.

Poisonring and Thornpelt stood beside me, as we tugged at the old flea-bitten scruffs of the elders, spitting out words to make them hurry. I yelled over my shoulder, knowing that Blizzardstorm would be helping the old leader get out of the camp,"Where are we evacuating to?!"

Blizzardstorm yelled back at me,"The best choice is to go to the Windclan border where the river is! The smoke won't hurt us and the fire will still be working it's way over there!" I nodded and left my two friends, who were pushing along the small line of elders who groaned words like,"I'm too old for this..." and,"Can't you young'uns let an elder sleep?"

I came up to a big fluffy queen who was struggling to carry two of her kits at one time. "Let me take one for you Suncloud." I asked her. She nodded her bright yellow head and gave me, carefully, a tiny kit that looked like Suncloud but miniature. I could see out of the corner of my emerald eyes Poisonring and Thornpelt ushering the elders along. Blizzardpelt trotted swiftly by, holding a black kit in his mouth and followed by the black furred queen, Jadeheart, and our old leader (who was rumored to be on his last life), Boltstar.

I could hear the fire, perhaps in the camp. The kit squealed as Suncloud and I hurried on. The forest ablaze behind Thunderclan, we eventually made our way to the border between Windclan and Thunderclan. The natural river border gurgled along as we rested. Poisonring followed Thornpelt who herded the elders a little too quick for Poisonring. The smoke was almost overwhelming. I watched the line of elders parade quickly out of the forest and onto the grassy riverside. Thornpelt followed behind. But something I noticed... Something that was off... "Where's Poisonring?" I asked Thornpelt, who was panting.

"Oh no..! Poisonring!" Thornpelt exclaimed and got up, and I looked into the smoke-filled trees. Fire crawled up a tall oak's trunk, and the leaves shriveled in the heat. The entire tree was on fire, and I glanced another look at the tree's bases. Poisonring, coughing, emerged from the dark gray clouds and slowly made his way to the river. Suddenly, I heard a crack, like a thousand of those horses near Windclan were stampeding the earth. I realized what was happening.

"Poisonring! Run!" I screeched, and threw myself desperately towards Poisonring. I skidded to a halt, and with all my might, planted my paws firmly in Poisonring's black fur, and shoved him forward. I heard Thornpelt crying out in dismay, Poisonring gasping, and the crackle of the fire as the falling tree drew near. And a crunch. One single, sickly, horrid, crunch. Darkness snared me, and my consciousness drifted away in an instant. "Am I dead...?" was my final thought that day.

**Hello, this is the Phoenix, er, constructive criticism please? I'm waiting for more comments, and I'm an impatient person. Okay, when I get twenty comments (not including my own comments) I will put your OC's into the story. Sound good? Okay thanks, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Am I dead?_ echoed in my head, repeating over and over again. _Am I d-_ it was cut off. My emerald eyes shot open, and I woke with a start. "Augh!" I gasped, sitting up. Immense pain coursed through my entire body, and I flopped over again. I heard paws scrabbling up on dry leaves, and I felt a warm gust of air.

"H-hey! Everyone! She's alive!" I heard the medicine cat, Ivyroot call. I opened my eyes again, and breathed slowly as I inspected my surroundings closer. A stone perched above me, and stones made up the warm (for now) walls of the medicine cat den.

"Thank Starclan!" A voice cried, choked with happy tears. _Poisonring... _I closed my eyes in pain. _I remember now. I saved him from that flaming tree. _I thought. "Ivyroot, can we see her? Just a peek if that's it?" Poisonring asked, with a cough. I guessed he was still recovering from the smoke.

"She needs her rest after that, and, I mean, she _was_ out for..." Ivyroot answered, and I braced myself. "... Two days." I felt a pang in my stomach. _Two days?! Is she serious? _I thought-screeched. "But you can see her, as long as you don't crowd her. Also, whisper, I've been hurt before, and just one meow at normal volume hurts."

"Thank you Ivyroot. Come on Poisonring." Thornpelt lowered his voice. I squinted at the blurry shapes of Poisonring and Thornpelt. "Wow... She got burned pretty badly for just one tree." Thornpelt commented quietly.

"Ugh..." I groaned. "Hey... Guys." I managed to wheeze. _Wait! My voice? Is that from the smoke? _I wondered. My voice did sound pretty odd. "Well, I survived and I'm not up there with Starclan, so that's good at least." I sighed. Talking was exhausting in my state.

"Well, at least your not as burnt as badly as most of the camp was. The nursery and the medicine cat den survived, at least." Poisonring sighed. "And... The most I can say for you saving me is... Er... Thanks." He looked straight at me, and my eyes locked with his ruby red ones. I saw something more than just a thanks in those eyes. _Was I just imagining what I saw? Mousedung. This is a mess if I truly saw what I saw. _

Ivyroot tapped Thornpelt with her green paw, and whispered something to him. "Oh, uh, Oceancrasher. Ivy says we have to go, so get better soon, I suppose. I'll bring you a mouse each morning if I can." Thornpelt said. As he turned to leave, he added,"I know mouse is your favorite." I smiled, and as I was settling back down again, I heard Poisonring.

"Mouse is her favorite? I never knew that!" Poisonring said to Thornpelt. _How can he not know that? I know his memory is bad and all, but that's what I told him first that leafbare when we met. _I scowled, closing my eyes. Slowly, with Ivyroot changing out my cobwebs, I drifted off into sleep.

And I woke up. Then I fell asleep. So on, and so forth, until I was fully healed. Ivyroot kept commenting on how it was a miracle from Starclan that I healed fully. Maybe it was a miracle sent from Starclan. Maybe they felt pity on me for the events to come.

One evening, Poisonring and I sat together, on guard at the edge of the hollow where the ground dipped down, making the camp. Thoughts spun in my head. _Poisonring loves me. I see it in his eyes everyday. He came to visit me, give me food, and Thornpelt's flooded with duties and such._ I sighed put loud, and Poisonring turned to me. "Is something wrong Oceancrasher?" He asked me in a whisper.

"O-oh, no! N-nothing at all!" I answered, startled."A-ah, I was just er, uh, daydreaming about something?" I looked at him, as he turned his head back to the camp. Poisonring wasn't convinced.

"Oceancrasher?" Poisonring was staring at the moon.

"Yes, Poisonring?" I asked. Thoughts flitted about in my head. _Oh no, Starclan, please tell me this isn't true!_

"I have something to tell you." He muttered, half talking to himself. _No! The confession! _I held my breath, pleading that it wasn't true. "We've been friends for a while now and..." Poisonring paused, and I screeched in my head: _NO! I will not accept this forgetful idiot!_ "I have more feelings for you ever since you saved me... I like you." He finally spat it out.

I sat up quickly. "I have to go and make dirt." was the excuse that I settled on. I ran quickly away from Poisonring, biting my tounge with my sharp teeth. I whispered to myself,"This is a real mess..." Then, snarling quietly, I continued,"Idiot! That red-and-black, mouse-brained, idiot!" Then a thought started to unfurl in my head. _Oh, but what if I k-_ "No! I can't do tha-" I quickly shoved a paw over my mouth.

I stared at Poisonring, my face flushing red. "What are you doing here! I said I was going to make dirt!" Poisonring stepped back.

"W-well, you were taking a long time so..." He stammered, starting to blush as well. I bit his fluffy black tail, and shoved him away.

"Get away from me, creep!" I yelled. Shoving past him, I bit his ear as well, and kicked dirt in his face as I ran off. I skidded to a halt at the edge of the camp, and quickly stuffed myself into a patch of tall grass. "Freaking Poisonring..." I scowled, laying down on my back. _Broken friendship, huh? Fine with me. He deserves a good clawing from me in the morning. _I sat for a few minutes, sighing, but then... My ears perked up. Something was moving towards me. Scrambling to get up, my gaze shifted to the forest, to the camp, and into the recovering trees. A pair of green eyes looked at me. I gritted my teeth, and jumped backwards, into the camp. A cat's figure followed me.

I bared my teeth, and looked around. Poisonring must have run off in disappointment after I had scolded him _my_ way. I stared at the intruder, waiting to raise the alarm. The green eyes blinked, and I looked down at his or her paws. Black claws extended out of them. "Everyone! Intruder!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Many other pairs of eyes glinted meanly down at me. The warriors rushed out of their den, and I saw the four apprentices Amberpaw, Sleetpaw, Sparkpaw, and Blazepaw squeeze out of their den.

"Looks like Shadowclan!" Thornpelt cried out in dismay. The intruders flooded down into the camp, and I engaged in a fight with a burgundy colored apprentice that was joined with a surly looking white warrior. I hissed, and leaped on the apprentice. She squealed out, and bucked me off quickly.

"Exactly what I was hoping for, mousebrain!" I snarled, and caught hold of her white-tipped tail as I flew off of her back. The apprentice hissed, and I flung her into the air by her tail. I caught a glimpse of her crash in the middle of a fight nearby as the white tomcat stepped in front of me.

"My apprentices always turn out weak and stupid." The warrior scowled, as he swung a heavy paw aimed for my head. I dodged to the side, and head-butted his leg, adorned with a black crescent moon. He lost his balance easily (that's the good thing when fighting stronger cats), and I delivered a successful hit to his head. He was mad now (that's the bad thing when fighting stronger cats) and he lunged for me. The blow emptied my lungs, and as I gasped for breath, he bit my leg. "Weak and stupid like you!" the white tomcat snarled. I could see the fire in his eyes as I leaped at his head, and tore off a good chunk of his ear.

"That's saying something if all of your apprentices turn out that way." I hissed, and dodged his next blow. He howled in fury, and took off after his apprentice, who was just leaving the camp, in shock. I hurriedly stood unsteadily on two legs, and looked around. Then I spotted Poisonring, who was getting mauled by a gigantic muscled cat, and I saw the mark of a leader on him. "Bearstar." I muttered. The black star branded on his forehead depicted an image of a crude bear, carved into the black. Suddenly, I leaped into action, jumping into a fight and onto the enemy's head, then leaping away and getting lost in the crowd of snarling cats. I located Bearstar, and jumped onto his black-striped back.

He hissed in annoyance, and reared back, fully intending to squish me flat. I smiled, and as he stood up on two legs like I did earlier, I gripped one of his sides with one yellow paw, and flipped onto his tan stomach. I grinned even wider, showing off all of my pointy teeth, as he fell back with a big thump. I raised my front paws, fully armed with a set of white claws, and swept them down onto his belly. I found out then that he was too stupid to realize the mistake that may have called the match. He easily could have taken me off balance by surprise. But instead, he was yowling out in rage, brought down by a warrior only six moons into being a warrior. I delivered a bit to his neck, and he screeched out in pain.

He slapped me off of him with a big tan paw, and I took at small chunk of him with me. "Gross..." I commented as I spat it out. I barreled into the Shadowclan leader, and I heard a sickening _Hoomph!_ from his emptying lungs that made me put on a murderous smile. I glanced at Poisonring, who was still dumbly sitting there after I saved him again, and snarled at him,"Help me mousebrain, don't just stand there like an idiot!"

His fur stood on end for a second and, he scowled, getting up. Maybe he actually remembered something, maybe he remembered that false promise that I said about calling him a mousebrain and never meaning it. I slashed at the Shadowclan leader's sides, glancing to the side as Poisonring walked up to me. He seemed a little shaken, and I responded to him stepping right up next to me with a hiss. The enraged leader roared in fury, and his deep voice boomed into the camp,"Shadowclan warriors! Retreat!" Bearstar turned tail and ran, and I smirked.

I sighed, letting all signs of murderous intent fall away from my face, and stretched. "Now I can finally sleep." I muttered as I walked past Ivyroot, who was busy patching up all of the injured warriors. I scanned the group of injured cats quickly, and sighed in relief this time, seeing that Thornpelt was not among them. I pushed between the branches of the warrior's den, and curled up into my specially personalized nest of moss, complete with feathers I picked off of a crow. I closed my green eyes, and within minutes, as the other warriors settled down around me, I fell into a deep sleep.

**Heheheheh... Im finally getting Oceancrasher into her murderous stage. Oh wait, did I just leak a little spoiler? Meh. Also, get on putting your Warrior OC names up here! I need... Er.. How should I put it... Victims for Oceancrasher. I also will need a full in depth description, and maybe a link to a story in which that OC appears in so I can see how they act. Okay, everyone wish happy hunting for Oceancrasher! She won't need it anyways, but it would help.**


	3. Chapter 3

I yawned wide, blinking my eyes. Morning sunlight stretched between the branches of the bush where the warriors of Thunderclan slept. But half of these pleasant sights was blocked by something black. I blinked once more, and my vision was clear. Poisonring was sleeping right in front of me, and our noses were almost touching. I jumped, startled by this, and almost crashed through the top leaves of the den. My fur standing on end, I quickly gave a quick slash to his sides, and jumped out of the den before he could notice that anything happened. I heard a muffled,"Eh...What's that..." that probably came from Poisonring, and I ran out of the Thunderclan camp.

Again, that morbid thought came to mind. It didn't seem so bad now that I thought about it. _What if I kill him... Yes, what if..._ I thought, walking through the recovering forest. My paws guided me to the edge of the lake, and I stared at the reflection of the blue skies in the water.

**I see no OC names coming up. *sighs* Fine, I'll go make the OC's on my own.**


End file.
